


Greatest Achievement

by bookish_cupcake



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destruction, teasing, and ice cream-- an average day for Piltover's duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> A short little oneshot for a friend's ship c: Merry Christmas!

The City of Progression, Caitlyn's greatest achievement. Years of hard work, dedication, and beating the law into mindless thugs has helped Piltover achieve its well earned title. Spiraling buildings; centers of education and prosperity; content and thriving citizens.  Any other moment, Caitlyn's chest would be bursting with pride.

"Vi, watch out!" she shouted.

A large crash echoed in Caitlyn's eardrums. She coughed as the dust and debris settled.  One of the tougher crooks in the city had been apprehended, but at the cost of an impressive crater in one of her streets. Once more, recklessness and overkill inhabited her partner Vi.  

Said partner stood proudly in her controlled chaos. With one giant gauntlet, Vi heaved the criminal from the rubble and tossed him at the sheriff's feet.

"Got 'em, boss," she said with a toothy grin.

"You just can't be that reck--" Caitlyn started, but much to her dismay, Vi wasn't even paying attention as she did her victory dance. She shook her head and rolled her shoulders, the fight's debris rolling off her.  She sighed and pinched her nose. "Yes, good effort, reel in the force next time though, okay?"

Her eyes narrowed, able to focus on the minute details now that the blur of actions settled and dust  cleared. Vi's reckless pursuit damaged more than the crook or the city. "You're bleeding again. Go check in with a medic at the station before clocking out."

Vi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, cupcake," she insisted. "It's just a scratch."

"If the gash on your leg is just a scratch, I'd hate to see a real injury. Look, just go check in, okay? For me?"

Vi smirked. "Well, how can I turn down a pretty lady batting her lashes at me?"

"I was not!" Caitlyn maintained at her grinning partner. But it was no use reasoning with Vi in her exuberant and adrenaline filled state.

Back at the station, Caitlyn finally finished filing the paperwork-- the dreaded part of the day. Still, rather her than Vi. She let out a small chuckle at the thought of Vi doing so. She clocked in her weapons and grabbed her more civilian coat from the lockers. She took Vi's jacket too before going to check in on her at the med station.  

A large yelp echoed through the halls. Caitlyn snickered. For all of Vi's well earned bravado, the woman still had a fear of needles. Given the string of profanities rolling down the hall as she approached, Caitlyn would almost assume the nurse had it out for the former criminal.

The detective knocked on the door before letting herself in. She grinned like a Cheshire cat, watching the nurse complete the finishing touches on her friend. The woman was out of her usual get up. Just black shorts and pink hair sprawling over a white tank.

"Tsk, tsk," Caitlyn chided lightheartedly, leaning on the doorway, "if only someone listened to me more."

She dodged the pillow thrown at her.

"C'mon now, that's no way to treat someone who's taking you out for victory dessert," she teased and then tossed Vi's coat at her. "Need help walking or can you manage?"

Vi put on the coat, covering the lithe, muscled arms that Caitlyn adored. "Like I said, just a scratch, cupcake," she said while smirking. A staggering step forward proved otherwise, but Caitlyn was there to grab Vi's hand. The adrenaline had finally left her partner's system.

Caitlyn smiled and helped her tall girlfriend up. Vi leaned onto her shoulder as they exited the building. They chatted about the day's events and argued which ice cream flavor was the best. Caitlyn fondly looked up at her as she described the joys cotton candy flavored ice cream.

This imposing woman, this crook turned hero, rough around the edges but sweet inside-- perhaps their relationship was Caitlyn's greatest achievement yet. 


End file.
